1. Field
Aspects of one or more embodiments of the present invention relate to a negative active material, a lithium battery including the same, and a method of manufacturing the negative active material.
2. Description of the Related Art
Lithium secondary batteries generate electric energy by oxidation and reduction reactions occurring when lithium ions are intercalated into/deintercalated from a positive electrode and a negative electrode, each including an active material that enables intercalation and deintercalation of lithium ions, with an organic electrolytic solution or a polymer electrolytic solution interposed between the positive electrode and the negative electrode.
As a negative active material for lithium secondary batteries, a carbonaceous material such as artificial and natural graphite, and hard carbon and a non-carbonaceous material such as Si and Sn, which enable intercalation or deintercalation of lithium ions, are used and studies thereon have been performed.
Non-carbonaceous materials such as Si and Sn have a very high capacity that is 10 times greater than that of graphite. However, due to a volumetric expansion during charging and discharging, capacity may be rapidly degraded. Accordingly, even though much research into various alloys and complexes has been performed, a further development thereof to be applied to batteries is needed.